Ramon Cota
Ramon Cota is the main villain of the movie Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection. he was plated by Billy Drago. Biography Cota was a ruthless drug lord who was also the dictator of the South American country of San Carlos, where he enslaved the people to work for him and had the local military, led by General Olmedo, under his total control. He was extremely aloof, arrogant and sadistic and often used his connections to escape justice. In San Carlos, he was shown to viciously abuse his workers. When new mother Quiquina Esquintla tended to her baby instead of working in the fields, Cota had her husband and baby killed as punishment. He only ever came to the US to make business transactions on a private flight. Delta Force members Scott McCoy and Bobby Chavez from his plane over international waters to stand trial for the murder of several DEA agents. Cota escaped however. He and his henchman Carlos visited the Chavez residence where Cota murdered Bobby's wife and crippled his little brother. He then returned to San Carlos. A vengeful Bobby went to San Carlos to avenge his family. Fearful that he'd be killed, DEA agent John Page tried to stop him. Cota's men kidnapped Bobby, Page and two other agents and held them prisoner in Cota's mansion. Cota figured out that his right hand man Miguel had been betraying him and feeding information to the DEA because he felt guilty about the death of Quiquina's husband and baby. A vengeful Cota murdered both Bobby and Miguel. He kept Page and the other two DEA agents as hostages. The Delta Force sent McCoy and several other members to San Carlos to attack Cota's drug factories and his mansion and rescue the hostages. McCoy fought and killed Carlos, avenging Bobby's wife, found and freed the imprisoned agents with Quiquina's help. Quiquina tried to avenge her dead husband and child, but was killed by Cota. McCoy and Page then captured the drug lord and drove away with him in his own armored limo, intending to rendezvous with the Delta Force helicopter and extradite Cota to the US. The drug lord's henchmen relentlessly pursued them. Olmedo, seeing a change to kill Cota and take over San Carlos' drug operation, attempted to kill his boss, but was killed by General Taylor of the Delta Force before he could. At the pickup site, they donned harnesses and were being winched up to the copter when Cota's henchmen caught up. Sanchez tried to cut the cable holding his boss' harness, but his machete only nicked it, and they were lifted up into the air. As they were being lifted away, Cota bragged to McCoy, suspended next to him, that he'd beat the rap and be free and back in San Carlos in only a few days - not noticing that the small cut made by Sanchez was growing bigger due to Cota's weight. McCoy noticed, but said nothing, allowing the cable to snap and drop Cota to his death. Personality Cota was a sociopath without any redeeming qualities or empathy, who craved power and wealth, and enjoyed causing suffering to others. He was very arrogant and thought himself untouchable due to all of his wealth and influence. By his own admission, he didn't fear death, and was often extremely calm in otherwise chaotic or harrowing situations. He was a harsh ruler who imposed cruel punishments on the people of San Carlos, who he kept in the grip of fear with his private army. In addition to murdering Quiquina Esquintla's husband and baby, he also shot an elderly man as an example to a village he suspected of harboring McCoy. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Dictator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Murderer Category:Betrayed villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Child Murderer Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains who fall to their deaths Category:Evil Ruler Category:Blackmailers Category:Crime Lord